


Three's Company

by emmykay



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Everybody's legal, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi's neighbors are causing him some tension.  Abe/Mihashi + Sakaeguchi.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I take no blame for this - Zetsu and blondnepeta put this idea in my head. (And they haven't followed up with their portion of this deal!!)
> 
> I apologize right now for this. There is no angst, there is no plot, there is only porn.

Sakaeguchi Yuuto dug around his closet, irritated. He was supposed to have finished his unpacking and find his important winter things, which meant going through every box left from his move, including the annoying boxes at the top shelves. Instead, he had entirely wasted the entire evening of his day off, pointlessly mooning. It really was his fault, but he was in the mood to blame his next-door neighbors, Abe Takaya and Mihashi Ren. They had done this to him. 

It all started at this afternoon's building party. Miss Momoe, the landlady, had grilled hot dogs while every tenant had brought a dish to pass. The picnic table was heaped with what looked like chili, fruit salad, a variety of cute little sandwiches. A little self-consciously, Sakaeguchi placed his offering of hummus and store-bought pita on the red and white checkered tablecloth. 

"That's great," said Miss Momoe, encouragingly.

He had wandered around, asking about the food, finding out more about the people in the building. Everybody was friendly; Suyama and Hanai, a tall and handsome couple a floor above, Oki and Nishihiro a floor below. Shinooka and her mother were two flights up, and Ayano and Mia, on the same floor, had prepared a large vegetable platter. Sakaeguchi was wondering if he and Shinooka were the only single people in the building when Shinooka introduced him to her boyfriend, Mizutani. So. He was the only single person in the building. Then Shinooka's mom started telling a story about her boyfriend. He really was the only single person in the building. _Great._

All those people faded into insignificance when Abe and Mihashi walked out with a really complicated-looking noodle dish. Mihashi had insisted Sakaeguchi take a bite. It was a little salty, a little sweet, a little burn at the back of the throat; it was 100% amazing. When asked if he had put it together, Abe had laughed. "I can't cook worth a damn. It's Mihashi," he said, and had thrown an arm around his boyfriend, a warm expression in his eyes. 

Sakaeguchi had looked at them, perhaps a little too long, yearning in his heart. Out loud, he said, "I wish I had a partner who could cook like this."

Mihashi had beamed, and Sakaeguchi was struck by pure happiness in that smile. And he meant it. He did wish he could have a partner like Mihashi, or Abe, and not just for cooking.

Since moving to this building a couple of months ago, Sakaeguchi had been feeling a little lonely. But his employer had demanded he transfer to a bigger office because of past success, which necessitated a move away from the house he grew up in; so here he was, a single guy in a new job in a new city, a new tenant in a building full of longer-term residents and little way of meeting new people. 

His first week in the building, he had met up with a smaller, blond man at the mailboxes at the end of the day. "Abe/Mihashi" was the label on the other man's mailbox. They had struck up a casual, jokingly friendly rapport as they came across each other. Then Sakaeguchi had run across Mihashi waiting at the local train station, and found out at their morning commute coincided. Because of Mihashi, Sakaeguchi looked forward to going to work each morning in sunshine, regardless of the weather. 

A few weeks into his tenancy, he had run across a tall, broad-shouldered dark-haired man with a serious mien at the "Abe/Mihashi" box. Sakaeguchi, never one to back away from a conversation, had greeted man with "So, you're Abe?" Abe, while seeming surprised anybody had spoken to him, had responded. 

While not puppy-friendly like Mihashi, Abe was more dryly funny, more aware of current events. In his exploration of the neighborhood, Sakaeguchi had discovered Abe having a solitary beer at the corner bar while watching a baseball game. Mihashi was working late that night. They had talked, ultimately becoming involved in a long and fascinating conversation about the evolution of baseball in Japan as compared to developments elsewhere in the world. Over the weeks, Sakaeguchi began looking for, and often found, Abe at the bar whenever the local team's game was going to be broadcast.

Abe and Mihashi were also really, really, ridiculously good-looking. Especially together. It was kind of stunning. So that afternoon Sakaeguchi had mingled, he had chatted, he laughed and joked and had a good time. But he couldn't help looking at Abe and Mihashi, because they were always together. Always touching each other. Always looking at each other. 

And that evening, Sakaeguchi had listlessly drifted about, fantasizing what it might be like to date either one of those guys. It would probably be awesome, even if it was like any other couple. He was a realist. He'd take the fighting along with making up and the dull times in between. He sighed. He was so single, his muscles ached.

He opened the closet and clicked on the dim light. The boxes he had tossed at the back shelf when he had originally moved in almost seemed like they were making fun of him. "You gonna unpack us?" they seemed to be taunting him. 

"Get off my back," he replied back at them. "I've been busy."

The bigger ones labeled "Winter" seemed especially vindictive. He really should get to those, now that the seasons were changing and his sweaters and casual warm clothes were starting to become necessary. 

He sighed again. He got a chair all the way from the kitchen nook and hoisted himself up. Damn his lazy unpacking ways. There wasn't anybody else to blame. Fuck, he was lonely.

"...kaeguchi?" 

Sakaeguchi whipped his head around so hard he nearly fell off the chair. _What? Where was that coming from?_ He looked around. Was he making that up? He listened harder. Voices come toward him, a bit muffled. So nearby. Like they were right there. He shoved a box on a shelf over, finding a vent which extended below the shelf, right below eye level. He peeked. Through the slants, he could see right down to the large unmade bed, the dresser next to it, and the top of Mihashi's head. 

"...was looking at you." It sounded like Abe's voice, as if he were standing directly underneath the vent, out of eyeshot. 

Oh-uh, Sakaeguchi thought, heating up with shame. He'd been caught.

"He was looking at you, too," Mihashi said, his light tenor clearly audible.

 _Shit._ He slumped against the wall. He was going to have to start ignoring them now. The last thing he wanted was to freeze out the only non-work acquaintances he had made.

"He's cute," Mihashi chirped.

Sakaeguchi froze. 

"Yeah. He is." Sakaeguchi could hear the smile in Abe's deeper voice. 

Sakaeguchi gulped. _Don't make Mihashi feel less cute than me! He's the one you're living with!_

Abe apparently thought the same thing, as he followed up with an apologetic "I don't want you thinking that you're not the cutest thing to me. He's just a different kind of cute."

"He's friendly. A nice person," Mihashi said, unfazed.

"Smart," Abe said, as if really meant something. "I invited him to join the neighborhood team this spring. He's played second base in high school and part of university. He's got some interesting theories on gameplay."

"He's so nice," Mihashi said. "I can - really talk to him."

"He gets the things I want to say," Abe said.

"He's got a nice body."

"I think he works out."

Sakaeguchi, hidden, felt his face burning. He did work out, but to be noticed, checked out like this- ! He was suddenly grateful for all the boring, lonely, sweaty hours in the workplace-provided gym.

"Do you like him?" Mihashi sounded wistful. "Like that?"

"Only if you like him," Abe said, slowly. "What he and I talk about - It's different from what we have, Mihashi."

 _Say it's not a replacement,_ Sakaeguchi mentally coached. _Wait, what am I thinking?!?_ He didn't want to get between the two of them. He just wanted to join them.

"Yeah, it - it's different. He's not like you." Hesitantly, hopefully, Mihashi said, "Can we - can we - can we get to know him better. The two of us?"

Sakaeguchi could hear the gears in Abe's head turning. "We'll try it. Take him out to dinner."

"Like dating the both of us?" Mihashi giggled. 

Sakaeguchi strained to hear. He knew eavesdroppers only heard evil of themselves, but holy crap. This is not anything he would have ever expected to hear.

Slowly, as if he was rolling the idea around in his head, Abe said, "Yeah. Dating both of us."

"That'd be nice." Suddenly, Mihashi let out a squeak. "I forgot - I got a package yesterday!" He held up a small box. Sakaeguchi watched the way Mihashi brandished a pair of scissors with alarm. Abe stepped into his field of view, wincing at Mihashi's enthusiasm. He reached to take the package, and more importantly, the scissors, away from his partner. 

Abe sliced through the tape and then tore open the package. 

Sakaeguchi's eyes widened. Was that. Was that what he thought it was? That ribbed pale green silicone cylinder with a good-sized handle and an on/off switch?

"Do you like it, Takaya?" Mihashi asked eagerly. 

Abe took and hefted it. If Sakaeguchi could guess at the expression on Abe's face, it was barely shy of comparing himself to it.

With a satisfied frown, Abe nodded. He read aloud the promotional material that fell out of the box. "Bat a 1000 with the Slugger, patented Home Run Helper. Comes with batteries."

"Do you want to name it?"

"You're going to name it?" Abe's weren't the only eyebrows that were raised. "It's already the Slugger. What're you going to name it?"

Mihashi smiled, naughtily. "Yuuto."

Sakaeguchi almost fell off his perch. WHAT.

"That's Sakaeguchi's name," Mihashi supplied, eagerly. "I was, uh, thinking about him when I saw it. I think it fits."

Abe digested the information and then nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Want to try Yuuto out?" Mihashi was almost squirming in his eagerness. "It's also got a couple different speeds."

Abe grinned, salacious, infectious. "Now?"

Mihashi nodded.

In response, Abe leaned forward and began kissing Mihashi, placing one hand on the back of the mop of blond hair. Sakaeguchi's heart began to pound. They were going to – _they were going to. Right here._ The voice in the back of Sakaeguchi's head commented that they had every right to, given that they were adults in their own bedroom being perved on by their disgusting peeper of a neighbor. Sakaeguchi thought he should get down from his chair right now and walk away. He had already learned too much, seen and heard too much. Doing this would be a total breech of trust. And yet. It was so hot. So fucking hot. 

He watched as they stripped each other out of their clothes, and falling into the mussed covers, they returned to kissing. They humped against each other through their underclothes, and Sakaeguchi couldn't for the life of him move a muscle, riveted for the vision of their two muscular bodies rubbing against each other's. His dick though, moved plenty, twitching eagerly against the tight confines of his pants as Mihashi and Abe embraced each other, hands roaming.

When Mihashi leaned forward and sucked on Abe's nipples, Sakaeguchi shoved a fist into his mouth to stop the moan. Good thing Abe grunted loudly enough to cover any noise he was making. Jesus. He was going to die. Sakaeguchi knew he was going to die watching them. Mihashi began licking Abe's smooth chest and abs. Abe grunted in pleasure.

Sakaeguchi became so hot, he thought he would self-immolate on the spot.

Abe picked up Mihashi's hand and sucked on his fingers, and then to the stretch of skin between his thumb and forefinger, and then bit his way up Mihashi's arm, to his neck and collar bone. He stripped off Mihashi's boxers, revealing a thatch of pale hair and a genuinely beautiful, big, hard dick.

Sakaeguchi inhaled hard. Fuck. He couldn't help it. He put his hand on his crotch, just trying to soothe himself and his own rock hard dick. Jesus. It hurt so bad, and touching himself only made it worse, but in the best way. He shouldn't, he shouldn't, but he did. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his pre-cum damped boxers, almost bent over with the pleasure of the release. He didn't allow himself more than a good grip on himself, though. Not before they did.

Once Sakaeguchi regained his focus, he saw Mihashi laying on the bed, gorgeous, golden, spread-eagled, Abe naked in front of him. 

"Abe, do you think Yuuto would like this?"

 _Yes. YES,_ Sakaeguchi thought, nearly choking. _He likes it._

"If he doesn't, he's a fool," breathed Abe, between Mihashi's legs. He bent over to bite and lick Mihashi's hips in an impressive display of flexibility before sucking Mihashi's perfect dick into his mouth, working his lips, tongue and jaws like the best porno Sakaeguchi had ever seen. 

Sakaeguchi paused to consider how that would feel. And spurted additional pre-cum over his unconsciously tightening hand.

Mihashi groaned and groaned, and then said, "But I need to be full, Takaya. Full."

Abe spread Mihashi like a buffet, bending down further to lick past Mihashi's balls, over his taint and down to his hole, sloppy. Mihashi must like it messy, because he wriggled and moaned. Then slowly, Abe inserted a finger, and then another. 

Sakaeguchi felt faint. 

After pulling his fingers out, Abe brought out the toy and a bottle of lube. Mihashi was panting eagerly. Abe jerked on himself, and then lined up his big, hard dick to Mihashi's hole, slowly pushing in. 

That, Sakaeguchi thought, was a fiiine-looking dick. Thick. He wanted that dick in him, too.

Mihashi's fair skin pinkened with the increased pressure, and Sakaeguchi didn't know he was holding his breath until he became light-headed. Abe sighed as he slid, slowly, fully, into Mihashi.

"I want you and Yuuto," panted Mihashi.

Sakaeguchi paused, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Abe dribbled lube over Mihashi, rubbing it into his taint and around and around the skin around his pucker, until slowly, it appeared he was loosening. Then the lube was poured onto the toy, with Abe gripping it firmly until it was completely slick. The pale green tip of the dildo was pushed up against Mihashi's opening, slowly rubbing and massaging until it worked itself in, slowly, slowly. Mihashi's full body flush turned a dark red, his soft lips wide open as he panted, sweat darkening the roots of his hair. 

Everybody groaned once Abe and Yuuto were fully seated in Mihashi's tight opening. Sakaeguchi barely caught his in time, smothering it into his elbow, finally getting a better grip on his own aching, turgid flesh. Oh god, he thought. He needed to fucking come. Come on you two, he thought. Fucking come!

Mihashi, pink mouthed, swollen lipped, wild-eyed, was one of the most beautiful things Sakaeguchi had ever seen. Abe evidently agreed, because he groaned and buried his face in Mihashi's neck. He whispered something Sakaeguchi couldn't catch, and then Mihashi nodded.

Slowly, Abe began working himself and Yuuto at the same time. 

Mihashi and Sakaeguchi literally fought for air. Sakaeguchi had felt it only right to hold off until then, and he began stroking himself, trying to match the slow movements of Abe's hips. In and out and down and in and, in no time at all, Sakaeguchi began to feel his orgasm coming.

Mihashi shuddered, his dick jerking and spurting. Sakaeguchi watched the muscles across Abe's back and side move and tighten, and holy shit. He couldn't help himself and he began to pull on himself, harder and harder. And then Mihashi sobbed, "The switch."

Abe moved his hand. A little buzzing sound reached Sakaeguchi, who was so close, so close, and Mihashi began to shriek. 

Mihashi was looking in his direction, but Sakaeguchi didn't think Mihashi could see him, he was beyond seeing. It was enough that he could see Mihashi's mobile face, the side of Abe's intense expression causing shivers up and down Sakaeguchi's back. Finally, finally, Sakaeguchi allowed himself to peak, nearly passing out as he came all over the inside of his closet wall. 

Holy shit.

He leaned against the side of the wall, shivering. _oh, holy shit._ That was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He sucked in air, shaking. Jesus. Should he be concerned? If they went through with this plan, and this wasn't just a pervy couple threesome fantasy, he hoped they wouldn't be disappointed. He certainly wouldn't able to compare with little Yuuto's extra abilities. 

Blinking, gasping while trying not to make any noise, Sakaeguchi heard Abe say, "Let me clean you up." 

Helpless to move, trembling, Sakaeguchi heard the conversation wash over him as he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his own breath.

"Oh, Yuuto," Mihashi said. "I like Yuuto very much."

"I think we should thank him."

Mihashi giggled. After a moment, he asked, anxiously, "So, if we really do invite Sakaeguchi to dinner, do you think he'll really come?"

Abe said, "I don't see why not." 

Sakaeguchi froze. There was something funny in Abe's voice. _Shit. Had Abe heard him jerking off?_

"And then what happens after dinner?" Mihashi asked.

"We'll see how it goes. I don't think he'll say no."

"Can we really date him, Takaya?"

"We could start one at a time," Abe strategized. "But he has to know it's going to be the both of us. Ren, don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"Tomorrow, then. I'll see him then and ask him over," Mihashi suggested.

"Yeah. Do that."

Sakaeguchi grinned in the darkness. As quietly and quickly as he could, he got down off the chair. He had to start getting ready. He was going to go on some dates and get some hot boyfriends and be a part of some mind-blowing sex. And not necessarily in that order.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following series of convos:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ellepatriarca/status/547159038794792960
> 
> https://twitter.com/mmmbuttery/status/547182290766671872
> 
> https://twitter.com/mmmbuttery/status/547220691779874816
> 
> https://twitter.com/ellepatriarca/status/547198012330479617
> 
> (And I think the following was all Sam, making me do their bidding.)
> 
> ok but. abemiha. wakako moves out of town w job. yukihiro goes to uni??? guchi is All Alone in his apartment....
> 
> and he Craves Human Contact and he accidentally becomes a marriage counselor for abemiha by the mailboxes
> 
> but then AbeMiha wouldn't be happily married? This would work only from S's POV, crushing on them both…
> 
> it's abemiha there would probs be Complications. or maybe guchi THINKS there are complications. even better
> 
> 'goodness that was a lot of yelling last night......' 'oh no i was just telling him that spaghetti was rly good'
> 
> sam, garbage green @blondnepeta Dec 22  
> and on that day, a dark pact was made


End file.
